


Jeremy is a Size Queen

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established safewords, Guys it's two am please stop me, Humiliation kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeremy wants to be a good boi, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voice Kink, degradation kink, help me, there's aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: Jeremy's a size queenThat's itRead and find out





	Jeremy is a Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLunaLovegood2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLunaLovegood2002/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael woke up with Jeremy kissing his forehead. His eyes fluttered open as he looked at the boy sitting above him. He had slept over at Jeremy's house. Because both of his parents were on a business trip, he was staying at the Heere's. It wasn't unusual for them, Michael had been staying over every weekend for years.

Jeremy smiled softly down at him, planting a kiss on his nose, and then on his lips. Michael gave him a lazy smile, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's shoulders and pulling him down on the bed beside him.

"Hey, Jere-bear." Michael cooed. "What's up?" Jeremy shrugged, kissing Michael's cheek. Michael ran his hand through Jeremy's hair, stroking it softly as he melted at the touch.

"Can I not wake up my favourite person with a nice good morning kiss?" Jeremy said, shifting so that he was lying on top of Michael, and kissed him again. Michael gripped his hair tighter, and Jeremy sighed softly into the kiss. Before the kiss could deepen any more, Michael felt something hard poke his thigh. He smirked and pulled Jeremy's head back by his hair. Jeremy moaned weakly, grinding down slightly on Michael.

Michael pulled again, harder this time. "No, Jeremy. We're not going to have sex right now." Jeremy groaned and rolled off of Michael.

"Can I at least touch myself?" He pouted, already starting to palm himself through his pyjamas. Michael shook his head. Jeremy groaned. "Why?" He whined, crossing his legs.

"Because I said so." Michael said decisively. He lowered his voice, leaning down to Jeremy's ear. "Anyways, you don't wanna be a bad boy, now do you?" He growled.

Jeremy whimpered softly. "N-no Michael, I'm a good boy." He whispered. Michael chuckled and got out of bed.

"Alright. I'm going to be out for a little while, and you can't touch yourself. You've been very good so far, I'd _hate_ to punish you now." Jeremy's cock jumped at the thought of what kinds of punishment Michael could do. And to be completely honest, he kind of wanted to find out.

"O-okay. When are you going to be back?" Jeremy asked nervously. Michael mumbled something that sounded like 'thirty minutes', and then he was out the door.

Leaving Jeremy with the most painful erection ever.

He mentally weighed the options, get himself off and risk Michael's punishment, whatever it was, or stay painfully hard until he got back. Before he knew what he was doing, he already walked over to the closet and pulled out an old box. He was salivating just thinking about what was inside.

He opened the box quickly, admiring the assortment of sex toys he owned. He had bought some when he came to terms with his bisexuality, and eventually the ones he owned became less satisfying. He bought bigger and bigger ones, each of them having different girths and textures. His dick throbbed at the thought of doing this again.

He pulled out the lube and grabbed the biggest one he had, around ten to eleven inches. It was girthy as well, making this one his favourite. Michael had no idea about his–still growing–collection, but Jeremy wondered how he would react if he saw all this.

Jeremy put some lube on his fingers, spreading his legs. He started with one, putting the second in quickly after. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Michael who was doing this. He moaned and his cock twitched. He didn't touch his cock, but added a third finger. ' _Michael would probably tease my like this anyways_ ,' he thought.

He stopped fingering himself to lube up the dildos, imagining Michael above him, prepping Jeremy. He cried out a little as the dildo pushed into him, but the cry turned into a loud moan as he brushed his prostate. His eyes fluttered closed as he picked up speed, moaning wantonly. He spent himself all over his chest, a soft 'Michael' escaping his lips as he panted.

If he had kept his eyes open, he would've seen a very flustered Michael standing in the doorway, looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. The fact that Jeremy had sex toys, especially ones this big, turned him on to no end.

Until he realized that Jeremy had got himself off, despite Michael stating earlier that he wasn't allowed to. Michael smirked down at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, baby boy. Masturbating after I specifically told you not to? And even _using a toy_? I knew you were a horny little bitch, but even this is new, even for you."

Jeremy jumped at Michael's voice. He looked up at him, feeling his dick chub up again, despite coming minutes before. Feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he crossed his legs in an attempt to cover himself. Michael was having none of it.

"No, baby boy, spread your legs like the slut you are. Let me see you." He commanded. All Jeremy could do was whimper in response, a few tears slipping down his face.

Jeremy wiped at his tears quickly. "I-I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again, I've been such a bad boy–"

 "–you're damn right you won't, because I'm going to have to punish you now. Come here." Michael said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeremy crawled over, unsure of what Michael was asking of him. "Lie over my lap, baby boy." Jeremy's eyes widened as he did what he was told.

"Colour?" Michael asked, rubbing and squeezing Jeremy's bare ass, seemingly enamoured with it.

"Green, Daddy," Jeremy breathed, feeling Michael's clothes cock pressing against his stomach.

"Okay. So there's one for waking me up to seduce me, two for disobedience, one for using a sex toy to get yourself off, and one for never telling me about these sex toys." Michael thought aloud.

Jeremy whimpered softly. "Daddy, that's five. Are you sure that's not too many?"

"You should thank me, baby boy. If I were any less kind, you would be getting fifteen for all this." Michael growled. "But," he said, voice softening, "if you become too uncomfortable you can safeword out of it."

Michael pinched his ass, patting it lightly a few times before drawing back his hand and swiftly delivering the first spank. Jeremy moaned loudly, his cock almost fully erect. The second and third were harder. Jeremy was getting close to a second orgasm, despite not being touched. By the fourth one he was on the edge, a few stray tears rolling down his face as he moaned.

"Daddy, I'm so close," he whimpered. "This is the last one. Please, make it so I can't sit down for days." With that, Michael struck him hard across the ass. That tipped Jeremy over the edge. He sobbed as he came, whimpering out small 'thank you's and 'I love you's.

Michael waited until Jeremy came down from his high before getting up. "C'mon, baby boy, let's get you all clea– _ahh_ ," he said as Jeremy pulled down his jeans, pushed him back into his seat, and started sucking his cock in one swift motion.

Jeremy looked up innocently at Michael. Well, as innocent as you can look with a dick shoved down your throat. He reached for something beside Michael, grabbing the dildo he was using earlier and inserted it into himself.

He looked at Jeremy, fucking himself on a dildo and his cock stuffing his mouth, and was filled with lust and desire to take what was his.

"You should see yourself, baby boy," Michael growled. "You've become so slutty for me. You like being gagged by Daddy's fat cock? You like your ass getting pounded into by your own little toys?"

Jeremy whimpered and went down further on Michael's cock. Michael gripped his hair tightly and roughly pulled Jeremy off his dick. "That wasn't an answer, baby boy."

"Y-yes Daddy! I love it!" He said, before going back down on Michael and sucking twice as hard.

"O-oh, baby boy, I-I'm– _fuck_ –coming–" Michael was cut off by a loud moan as his seed spilled into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy quickly swallowed it all down, licking his lips as he pulled off Michael.

"Lie down on your tummy, baby boy. I'm going to get some stuff, m'kay?" Jeremy did what he was told as his senses finally kicked in. His ass burned like hell, and he was extreme sore from how rough it was. Despite that, he still loved ever part of it.

He heard Michael walk back in. "Daddy, it burns," he sniffled, looking up at Michael helplessly. Michael ran a hand through his hair, stroking his cheek.

"I know, baby boy, I brought some Aloe Vera stuff to cool the burn." He kissed Jeremy's forehead, and he giggled. Michael applied the gel. When he felt satisfied with the amount he put on, he kissed Jeremy's nose.

"Sticky." Jeremy pouted, eyes drooping as he yawned. "Goodnight, Daddy." He said, cuddling close to Michael.

Michael chuckled, hugging the sleepy boy close to him. "Goodnight, baby boy." He whispered. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches  
>  ~~I'm sorry none of you are bitches I love you all omfg~~  
>  Y'all I got some ideas for shit get fuckin ready  
>  ~~I put 420 'A's in the first note lol~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
